Inspiration for Writer's Block
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome is blocked and Inuyasha tries to help things along.


Kagome let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing the mouse to her computer and clicking. When the file was deleted, she flopped back in her desk chair and stared at the ceiling of her room. Just then Inuyasha came in from his evening shower, grey sleep shorts on and toweling his shoulder length black hair.

"Still struggling, huh?" He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. He tossed his towel against the wall to land on the floor next to Kagome's desk as he ran a hand through his tousled tresses. Grabbing an old navy muscle shirt he tossed it on and walked up behind her.

"Yes! I don't know what to do." Kagome sat up and rested her elbows on her desk to support her chin in her hands. "This is the third version of this manuscript I've scratched. It's just not coming together like it usually does, and this isn't even a book. It's just a short story about Valentine's Day my agent wanted for the new holidays book she's putting together. I'm not even the only author!"

Grabbing her chair Inuyasha spun it around and pulled it over to the end of their bed. He sat down in front of her, looking at her fondly.

"What?" He could hear the snippy in her tone but it was only because she was pouting.

"You know good and well you'll pull this together. The time just isn't right for you to write this story right now." He watched her crinkle her nose, the sign that she knew he was right.

"But I don't have an unlimited amount of time to sit on this!" Not she was whining.

"You know what you need..." Inuyasha waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No. If I'm not writing I surely don't have time for that." Kagome was halfheartedly protesting, grasping the arms of her hair tightly.

"Oh, yes you do." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her wrists, smiling. He knew he had her when she started giggling.

"Ok, ok. But only a couple of episodes. Then I have to get back to work." Of course he agreed as they walked into the living room. Kagome sat down on the couch and Inuyasha popped in the first disk of season one of Duck Dynasty. "I swear there guys crack me up." Inuyasha came over and plopped down on the couch next to her, throwing his arm over her shoulders. The TV came to life with their new favorite show.

Several hours and two disks later Inuyasha carried Kagome to bed. He knew she needed to unwind or she would never have gotten to sleep. In truth he was worried for her. Usually she had good luck cranking out ideas in no time, no matter how much time she had to produce. But for the first time she seemed to be suffering from writers block and it was really undermining her sense of worth. She was getting tenser by the day as her deadline loomed closer and closer. True she still had months before this piece was due, but Kagome didn't procrastinate. She knocked them out, then sent them to edit, skating her way through the remainder of time before her deadline sipping pina coladas by their pool. She liked having that extra time at the end in case something came up and she needed to put in more work on her piece. She felt better when projects were done and she still had plenty of time. But this time things weren't going her way.

"She'll pull it together," he though as he slipped into bed next to her. Holding her close he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome bolted upright in bed, the sunshine of early morning lighting up her bedroom. "Oh, no." She groaned and rubbed her face, turning so her feet dangled off the side of the bed. Reaching to push back the rest of the covers she was stopped by an arm winding itself around her waist.

"Where you going?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha yawn widely then snuggle into her backside.

Kagome grinned at her lover. "Kindly remove yourself from my backside, please. I have to get back to work. You tricked me last night, mister." She put a hand on he shoulder and gave him a shove. He flopped back on the bed dramatically.

"You have no proof." Inuyasha peaked at her through one open eye.

"Ugh." Smiling, she threw the covers over his head and rose from bed, heading toward the bathroom for a shower.

"So, no morning nooky?" She stuck her tongue out at him before closing the bathroom door behind her

Thirty minutes later found Kagome in the kitchen scrounging for her favorite coffee cup. After her shower she put on some comfortable shorts and matching shorts, her long, black hair still damp around her shoulders.

Turning from the stove Inuyasha asked, "Feeling better?" He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Much, thank you." Finding her mug, she put together her cup of coffee and sipped it fondly. "Mmmm. So good." Turning her attention back to Inuyasha she questioned, "There gonna be sausage links to go with those pancakes? You can't have syrup without sausage."

He chuckled at her. "And most people would argue you can't have pancakes without maple syrup." Shaking his head he moved to his left and opened the fridge to get out the package of sausage links she requested. Letting them slide out of the package onto the griddle he put a meat press on them and threw away the packaging.

Kagome dressed the table for breakfast, then sat, waiting for Inuyasha to come in with their platter of pancakes and sausage. After serving her the required three pancakes and four sausages, he made his plate and sat down to her right at the head of the table. After a few bites he broached the topic of her story.

"Alright, let's look at this logically." Kagome looked at him with half a sausage link hanging out of her mouth dripping syrup. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"The only prerequisite for your story is that it has to be about Valentine's Day, yes?" She nodded curtly.

"And aren't you always saying it's just an excuse for chocolatiers and card store to make money?" Again he got the curt nod as she chewed on her sausage.

"Well, I have something for you." Inuyasha got up from the table to go to their room, and returned a minute later. Retaking his seat her handed Kagome a small, fuzzy box. "I was thinking maybe these would help you change your mind about that enough to embrace the commercialism of Valentine's Day enough to get this story out."

Wiping her mouth with her napkin and sitting it on her lap, she picked up the box. Eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously she opened the lid and looked inside.

"Oh, Inuyasha, they're beautiful!" Kagome looked at the dainty, chocolate diamond earrings. She knew they were all the rage at the moment, and she thought they were simply lovely. Their dark pigment was creamy like milk chocolate and the diamonds themselves were beautiful. Moving from her chair she positioned herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Squeezing tight she whispered in his ear, "Thank you. I love them."

Hugging her back, Inuyasha said, "You're more than welcome. Now, finish your breakfast and go knock out that story. I have pina colada mix all ready for you in the freezer."

Another quick hug and Kagome was off to her computer, inspiration in hand.


End file.
